I will stay by your side
by YayaSamuko
Summary: Sometimes, it's not that bad to get sick. "You can rest well when I take care of you." [DiaRuby, co-op with HaruShima]


_With ths sun settling at the horizon, a certain raven-haired girl was sitting at the rooftop of their high school. Her eyes were lost in the mix of orange and red at the far western horizons._

 _"Onee-chan..."_

 _Dia turned her head to see her younger sister, clad in a wedding dress and slowly walking in her direction. The student council president stood up and smiled, stepping closer to her sister and taking her in a hug. "Ruby..."_

 _The petite girl nodded as she returned the embrace. "It's finally the big day, Onee-chan..."_

 _"Yeah! I've been waiting for this for years now."_

 _They loosened the hug so they could be able to look at each others' eyes. A pair of emerald irises met. The mood relaxed as well as the wind that has stopped as if to give them the spotlight._

 _"Onee-chan..."_

 _"Ruby..."_

 _The two of then slowly leaned closer, slowly closing their eyes, their lips almost coming in contact. A relaxing romantic music started to play in the background. Dia could feel her heartbeat fasten and could have sworn it was irregularly too fast._

[-x-x-x-]

Dia coughed several times as she returned into her consciousness. She was lying on her _futon_ , a wet towel on her forehead, the blanket wrapped around her neck to her toes and a plastic bag full of medicine on the bedside table.

The ravenette let go of a sigh as she gazed at the ceiling. _'A dream...?'_ She thought, feeling both relieved and deceived. She was relieved because she was feeling guilty at the idea of thinking about marrying her own sister, yet deceived because she wasn't able to see the end of her dream. _'What was supposed to happen afterwards?'_

Suddenly, the door leading to her room was slid open and a certain red-head stepped in, a plate in hands. She walked in and kneeled down near the bed, smiling at her sister. "So, you're awake, _Onee-chan_?"

Dia nodded before turning her head to see what the petite girl has brought her. Her lips formed a smile. "Have you been taking care of me this whole time?"

"Mom is out for a meeting so there's just the two of us for today."

It was a Saturday evening and the two Kurosawa girls were at home. They were supposed to be playing together and study idol stuff but Dia suddenly caught a cold the night prior.

"I made so porridge by the way." The younger girl said as she took the spoon that was placed on the plate. "I know it might not be as good as Mom's but I did _ganbaruby_..."

Dia smiled as she pushed her back to be in a sitting position. Her sister dug into the bowl of rice and raised the spoonful in the air, slowly approaching the taller girl's mouth. The later gladly accepted and shallowed the soft meal, making a delighted face. "Mmmm. It's good."

"Really?"

The older sister nodded.

"I'm glad in that case." Ruby chuckled before digging in the bowl once again and continued to feed her sister. "Since you are always taking care of me, I thought that I could also _ganbaruby_ as to help _Onee_ - _chan_ heal as fast as possible so we could play together." She said honestly.

Dia nodded as she continued to gladly eat the porridge her kawaii youger sister has prepared with love. She knew that Ruby was not that good at the kitchen but was always willing to do anything to help her.

The younger girl on the other hand knew that her sister was talented in both studies and house chores. She however had the bad habit of overworking herself so Ruby's job was to look after her and to remind her that the red-head was there for Dia.

The content of the bowl was all eaten after a couple of minute and Ruby gade a satisfied smile, placing the plate that was formerly on her knees on the tatami floor beside her. "There! Good girl~" She attempted to tease, earning a chuckle from her beloved sister. " _Hehe_..." Ruby rubbed the back of her head.

"Thank you for looking after me, Ruby."

"Think nothing about it. It's a payback since _Onee_ - _chan_ is always taking care of me when I am sick." The red-head replied before taking a wet warm towel from behind her and leaned closer to her sister. "Please strip. I'm going to wash the sweat off your body."

It took Dia a couple of second before her brain could comprehend, partly because of her cold and party because it took her out of sudden. "Y-you mean right now?"

Ruby nodded. "Hanamaru- _chan_ told me that the best way to cure a cold is to sleep and sweat a lot. And then to wash the sweat off. Yoshiko- _chan_ has confirmed that was true." The red-head said energetically, remembering when she called her two best friends few minutes prior, having to teach her brunette friend how to properly use a phone and listen to a certain _chuunibyou_ girl ranting about fallen angels and her Mom always making her porridge when she fell ill.

Dia slowly nodded as she took off her pajama. It was a one-piece comfortable sky blue nightgown. Taking it off from over her head, the young student council president was only in her panties as she wrapped her arms around herself to hide her (modest) chest. It was not the first time her sister would see her naked but she felt somehow awkward from a reason.

"All right!" Ruby leaned closer once again and held the wet towel against Dia's burning skin. " _Ganbaruby_!"

The ravenette felt the warm towel sweeping the sweat off her body and was fast to relax after a couple of second of hesitation. She was enjoying the feeling, her sister's fingers occasionally coming in contact with her skin and Dia did let go of either a giggle of a chuckle each time.

Ruby too was enjoying taking care of her beloved one and wished that that moment would last longer. However, every good thing has an end so she was fully done giving her sister anice cleaning her stood up to pick the ravenette a new nightgown from the closet. The red-head came back with a pink pajama dress and helped her sister wearing it back.

"Thank you, Ruby. I am already feeling better."

Ruby returned the smile as she kneeled down back on the tatami. "I am glad I could have helped. After all, Ruby really loves _Onee_ - _chan_ so Ruby will do anything to please _Onee_ - _chan_ ~"

Dia chuckled before lying back on the _futon_. "I'm feeling so blessed."

"The one who's blessed is me." The shorter girl countered before adjusting her sister's blanket. "Anyway, you need to sleep a little. I will bring you a cup of tea later so you better get fully healed before the sun settled. We still have a pile of magazine to read."

"You can count on me." Dia closed her eyes, her mind and body relaxing. "I will _ganbadia_!"

Her last sentence earned her a chuckled from her younger sister.

It didn't take Dia a while before falling asleep. The red-head leaned closer as she saw thay her sister was already in the seventh sky and placed her forehead against the older girl's. _'Have a sweet dream, Onee-chan.'_

[-x-x-x-]

 _"Onee-chan..."_

 _"Ruby..."_

 _The two individuals at the rooftop of their beloved school, with the settling sun as a background leaned closer until their lips were only few inches from each other. Dia could feel her hear racing._

 _Suddenly... Mari appeared out of nowhere and clung to the ravenette. "Dia! Dia! Do not leave us yet! I am here to bring you back to life. No matter what, do not walk toward the tunnel of light."_

[-x-x-x-]

Dia opened her eyes and let go of a very annoyed sigh as a certain blonde was hugging her and saying all kind of nonsense. Ruby and Kanan were standing near the door and trying to calm the energetic girl but she just continued to rat on.

"Mari- _san_..." The ravenette started, annoyance in her voice for two reasons; one, she was cut at the best part of her dream and two, the blonde girls has once again violated her personal space.

"Oh! Dia! Welcome back! I was so scared." Mari happily said as she forced her childhood friend sit up and took her in a bonecrushing hug. "I thought you were a goner. Fortunately, I could have brought you back with the power of my love and most of all, Ruby-chan's _BURNING LOVE!_ "

The three others just sweatdropped. Dia sighed as she has decided to let it pass for that time. She moved her arms and patted the blonde' head, smiling. Kanan and Ruby didn't take long to mimic Dia's action as well.

Mari on the other hand was having one of these usually goofy smiles. " _Fufufu_ ~ I'm just so lucky as shiny to have such an amazing _harem_."

A vein popped atop her two childhood friends' head and a loud thud could be heard. Next moment, the blonde was lying on the floor with two buns atop her head.

Ruby sweatdropped before stepping closer to her sister and Dia hugged her by the side so they could cuddle. The bluenette smiled before taking her girlfriend over her shoulder. "Sorry for bothering you. I will be taking Mari for now so rest well, Dia. We'll come back tomorrow to check on you."

The Kurosawa sisters nodded.

[-x-x-x-]

 _"Onee-chan..."_

 _"Ruby..."_

 _The two of them leaned closer until their lips were only one inch from each others._

[-x-x-x-]

A cough escaped Ruby's lips as she slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on her _futon_ , a wet towel on her forehead and her sister kneeled beside her. " _Onee_ - _chan_...?"

"It looks like you caught my cold..." The older sister said. "Looks like it's my turn to take care of you in that case."

Ruby just smiled as she added a nod. "Please take care of me." She instantly relaxed, knowing that Dia was going to spoil her a lot. _'Thought, I would love to see a continuation to that dream.'_

[-x-x-x-]

 **A/N: Hello! HaruShima is back!**

 **So, I caught a cold and my Mom and my girlfriend took turn taking care of me. It was heaven on earth so I thought about writing something.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
